


Lucky For You (That's What I Like)

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Grocery shopping was never this fun and anticipated for Mingyu.





	Lucky For You (That's What I Like)

Mingyu never considered himself as someone who acted rashly but what he was doing right now somehow made him think differently of himself.

 

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon when he realized that his food supply was already exhausted. So here he was, dawdling around every aisle in the grocery store in hopes of finding the appropriate food he can buy for his dinner tonight.

 

He didn't know how it happened but he finds himself staring at some stranger attempting to reach a cereal box on the top shelf... on his tippy-toes.

 

It wasn't supposed to be a funny sight, it actually made Mingyu want to get sad but the view of the man was just too amusing for him not to at least giggle at.

 

Pink hair peeking out of a beanie, oversized teal sweater drowning the petite figure reaching just a few inches above his white shorts, and white socks that reached a few inches above his ankle. The man _really_ looked like a child right now (what with him also reaching for cereal) but Mingyu knew better so he just coughs and strolls towards him.

 

Taking the initiative, he reaches up and grabs the box he presumes to be the one the stranger wanted.

 

"Here you go," he smiles as he hands it over.

 

Now the usual response would be _thank you_ or _wow, life saver you're so great how can I repay your awesome box reaching skills_ but this guy obviously didn't follow the norm because instead of being replied with a small smile of gratitude, he sees the man's eyebrows crease and eyes squint.

 

"Why the hell are you so tall," he hears him mumble.

 

"Uh..." Mingyu scratches his ear awkwardly, "is that a question _or_..."

 

Huffing, the man's eyes grow big, not realizing that he heard it. "That wasn't a question. Shut up."

 

Everything goes fast and Mingyu watches the man turn, slowly retreating to go to another aisle when he suddenly stops, the loud squeak of his cart heard throughout the whole area.

 

The man turns and looks back at him (Mingyu didn't know if it was his delusional brain playing with him but he swore that the man was _teeny-tinily_ blushing).

 

"Thanks..."

 

Mingyu manages to holler out a _you're welcome_ before the man leaves.

 

Mingyu goes back to his house, a certain pink haired man in his mind.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

It's been exactly one week since he last saw pink boy and Mingyu was out of his wits. He was just _really_ curious. This has been the most curious he was ever since he wanted to know his ex's cellphone number. And that went terribly weird.

 

So he does the most normal thing he can think of. He grabs decent clothes and leave for the grocery.

 

He didn't really have anything to buy but he walks around looking at every shelf, all the while peeping left and right in hopes of seeing pink strands again.

 

Half a hour passes by of him deciphering the difference between SPAM Less Sodium and SPAM Lite when he huffs an exasperated sigh and turns to leave. The man wouldn't surprisingly be shopping every Tuesday, right?

 

Head cast down, Mingyu trudges down the tiled floor, hands in his coat's pocket as he digs his chin further into his scarf, sniffling slightly when he suddenly sees a foot meeting his and he feels a body crash against his.

 

"Oh _God_ , I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry," he repeats rapidly in a mantra, his hands reaching up to grab the person's shoulders, "I wasn't looking, it's my fault, I'm so so-"

 

_Pink hair_.

 

"Damn right it's your fault," he hears a soft mumble come from the man as he shrugs his shirt slightly.

 

"... oh... well... I'm really sorry about that..."

 

Eyes widening again, the man gets flustered at being heard as he grumbles out a small _forget about it_ as he briskly walks to get a cart at the side.

 

Deciding to seize his chance, Mingyu toughens up and hollers at him.

 

"My name's Mingyu, by the way! Kim Mingyu!"

 

He didn't know what to expect but he was dead sure that this was what he wanted. The man turned to look at him (was it his mind or did he see a small smile?).

 

"Jihoon... Lee Jihoon."

 

Mingyu sleeps happily that night. A smile on his face as he fawns over the name _Lee Jihoon_ , giggling all the while as he thrashed around his bed with a pillow in his arms.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Mingyu was dead set on going to the grocery every Tuesday now that he was sure that Jihoon had a schedule of going there on that day every week. And it _does_ work because it's been almost a month of them seeing each other on a Tuesday at the grocery store.

 

He even managed to see Jihoon's cat already. See that? He was reaching milestones in life.

 

They got to take several times, every time of which Mingyu initiated the talk as he nonchalantly went beside Jihoon to reach for a product near the man before he turns to look at him to start the chatting (only for him to return said product back because he doesn't actually need it).

 

But it was on the seventh of February when Mingyu stays in the store for almost an hour and a half without seeing any trace of the petite, pink haired man.

 

It was around six in the afternoon already when Mingyu was sure that Jihoon wouldn't pop up anymore.

 

He walks out the store. Heart as gloomy as the heavy skies.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

It was already the following week when Mingyu dresses up handsomely. He didn't want to be affected by Jihoon's not coming last Tuesday. He was sure that the man would pop up now so he should at least try to look decent (plus, it was already the day of hearts and he was planning on finally asking Jihoon out for dinner).

 

Entering the grocery store, Mingyu walks down the side of every aisle, peeping as to where the pink man would be.

 

And he sees him.

 

It happens fast. Just the sight of the man has his heart skipping a beat, his hands getting clammy as his breath hitches.

 

He was just about to approach the man when he sees Jihoon look his way and he didn't know what was up but he the man looks down and mumbles quietly to himself, his mouth moving slightly before he breathes deep. Looking back up, Mingyu was pretty sure that there was a crazed look in Jihoon's eyes.

 

Mingyu was expecting for the man to initiate the conversation today but he didn't think it would be _this_ initiation.

 

An arm instantly hooks around his and he gets tugged towards Jihoon's cart before they start walking slowly from one aisle to another.

 

"Uh... I..." As much as Mingyu loved the feeling of Jihoon _actually_ holding on him, he didn't really know what was happening.

 

"Before you came, I saw my ex walking around with his new girlfriend, now walk with me until they leave," Jihoon whispers. But Mingyu actually stifles out a giggle at the man's definition of whispering 'cause it was just like a kid trying to speak quietly but, in all actuality, he could actually be heard by all.

 

"That's so weird," he giggles.

 

"Hey, I'm still older than you," Jihoon elbows Mingyu's side.

 

"That's so weird, _hyung._ "

 

"Very good."

 

Mingyu doesn't let the smile that graces Jihoon's lips slip off his sight and memory.

 

It was after what Mingyu recalls to be their fifth pass at the beverage aisle when he speaks up.

 

"Are they gone yet?"

 

Stopping from his giggling fit (what with Mingyu's _what did the woman say after a man's expensive car hit a tree?_ followed by a _his Mercedes Benz_ ; he didn't know that Jihoon's humor would be so dry... like his), Jihoon turns to him.

 

"Who?"

 

"Your ex, hyung?"

 

It takes a few seconds of Jihoon just blinking before his eyes widen (and Mingyu was _kinda_ sure that he could see pink on the elder's cheeks), "oh! Yeah... uh... no, I saw them pass by a while ago."

 

Nodding, Mingyu just follows the man as they walk to the same aisle.

 

But it was after a few more minutes when he feels his arm go dead, the pressure of Jihoon's hold on him making him ache slightly, so he does the most reasonable thing he could possibly do.

 

He detaches Jihoon's hold from him, earning him a questionable look, before he intertwines their hands together. His hand covering Jihoon's entirely before he shoves their hands in the pocket of his coat.

 

"Warm?"

 

The look on Jihoon's face was so amusing that Mingyu stared hard to carve it in the back of his head. The elder nods furiously before huffing out a _let's go to the counter now so we can leave._

 

Mingyu was now a hundred percent sure that he saw pink dusting Jihoon's cheeks.

 

They finally got to cash out the products they got (there was only around twenty despite them staying in the place for almost an hour and a half of them just going around in circles).

 

Going out, bags in their hands, they just stood out there as the cold breeze bristled past them as they slowly rocked awkwardly on their heels.

 

"So... is this goodbye then?" Jihoon starts. The question was fairly easy, not debatable, even. But the context itself was heavy on the both of them that Mingyu only wanted to answer one thing but his cowardliness wanted to take over so he simply replies something to change the track.

 

"There's a buy one get one free promo down at the café a few blocks from here but they apparently only sell it to couples... wanna..." he stutters, both from nervousness and the cold, "wanna get one with me?"

 

"Yes!" Jihoon instantly answer the instant Mingyu finishes, "I mean..." he pauses before looking to the side haughtily, "yeah, sure, why not."

 

Mingyu smiles at that.

 

The two walks their way to the café. The usually seven minute walk turning into a fifteen minute walk as they trudged the pavement slowly. Taking in the feeling of their shoulders brushing against each other, their eyes stealing glances only to meet once in a while as they try to avert each other's gaze.

 

But it was just as Mingyu opened the door to the café (Jihoon had a hard time with the bags in his hand, Mingyu had bigger hands, more space left, that giant) for Jihoon to enter first when Jihoon feels the younger lean down towards him, feeling the slight brush of Mingyu's nose against his hair as he whispers.

 

"I looked around the grocery a while ago, hyung. We were the only one there."

 

It was the second time so far that Mingyu saw Jihoon go pink. But this time, he was leaning more on the red shade as he all but broke a fuse.


End file.
